Pokemon Plushie Adventure
by Kyelor
Summary: What Pokemon fan hasn't dreamed of embarking on a Pokemon adventure of their very own? Welcome to the world of plushie Pokemon, where your adventure is about to begin in the comfort of your own bedroom. Based loosely on both the Pokemon Adventure manga and games whilst including elements from all 5 generations, this story follows Green's adventure...in plushie form!


Author's Note: This story is based on an rp with my friend Hecata. It all started when I tossed her a plush pokeball and things just unexpectedly took off from there. The story is based loosely on the main series Pokemon games and Pokemon Adventures manga, including characters from both canons with a twist. Hope you enjoy reading this adventure, which takes place in an alternate world of plushie Pokemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Hecata and Elisenna are OC's that belong to their respective owners.

~Chapter 1: Dreams and Adventures Await~

"Heca-chan, heads up!" Elisenna tosses a plush pokeball to Hecata, who is quick to catch it. "You can use it to capture your own plushie Pokemon!"

"Hmm..." Hecata examines the soft plush pokeball. Even if it turned out to be non-functional, it still looked pretty cool.

"If you wander around on the plush carpet long enough, a wild plushie Pokemon might jump out!"

Hecata gives Elisenna a skeptical look, but decides to try it out by shuffling around on the carpet. To her surprise, a wild plush Pidgey jumps out.

"Do I have a plush Pokemon?"

"Why don't you pick out a starter?" Elisenna suggests, pointing to the plush Pokemon sitting on Hecata's bed. There are three plush Pokemon there: a dark type, a psychic type, and a fighting type. Hecata doesn't have to think about it too long, since the Ralts plushie almost immediately catches her eye. Upon noticing Hecata looking her way, Ralts cocks her head curiously. Hecata stretches her arms out towards the tiny plush psychic type Pokemon, who approaches her shyly.

"You wanna catch a Pidgey with me?" Hecata asks as she picks up Ralts and gives it a hug. She realizes that the plush Pokemon must be shy and that she probably terrified it just now. Ralts looks at the Pidgey, then back at Hecata expectantly, as if it were waiting for a command from her. It dawns on Hecata that she doesn't know what Ralts's moves are, and wishes she had a plushie pokedex to check. With impeccable timing, plushie Professor Oak approaches them.

""Oh, are you a new trainer? Welcome to the world of plushie Pokemon! Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Hecata answers, to which Professor Oak smiles and decides that it's time to introduce himself.

"I'm Professor Oak, people call me the plushie Pokemon prof! This world is inhabited by mysterious creatures called plushie Pokemon. First, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Hey gramps, where've you been? I've been waiting for you all day!" A boy with spiky brown hair calls to the professor as he walks up to the pair from behind Hecata. Professor Oak nods to him and decides to introduce him as well.

"This is my grandson, he's been your rival since you were both babies. Ermm...what was his name again?"

"Uhh...gramps...? It's...it's me..." The boy stammers, obviously a bit taken aback.

"I think it was..." Hecata begins, waiting for the boy to mouth his name to her.

"Blue," he whispers.

"Blue," Hecata announces to the professor. "And I'm Green!"

"Oh, I remember now!" Professor Oak smiles and hands Blue a pokeball before turning to Green once more. "Is this your first time encountering a wild Pokemon, Green? You should give your Ralts an order, try using confusion!"

At that point, the wild Pidgey determines that Ralts must be its opponent, so it uses gust.

"Aahh! Ralts, use confusion!"

Ralts gets blown backward by the gust, but it collects itself quickly and its red horns begin to glow, unleashing some psychic energy towards the wild Pidgey.

"I really wish I could check their statuses right now..."

Professor Oak pulls out his own plushie pokedex and points it at the plushie Pidgey. "Hmm...might be a good time to try out that plushie pokeball you've got there, Green!"

Green tosses the plushie pokeball at Pidgey. There's a flash of light as the wild plushie Pokemon gets absorbed inside. The plushie pokeball snaps shut and jiggles a bit before the light goes off.

"Wow, Green! Not many trainers do so well on their first try. You definitely have potential as a trainer!" Professor Oak congratulates her and continues, "Why don't you come back to my lab in Pallet Town? I think a marvelous adventure with plushie Pokemon awaits you!" He holds out a hand, which causes Green to shrink down into a plushie form.

"Heh, beginner's luck...smell ya later, Green!" Blue smirks, leaning casually against a tree.

"Not if I smell you first! Take a shower, Blue!" Green shoots back at him as she starts off towards Pallet Town.

"Tch," Blue shrugs and starts walking down Route 1 towards Viridian City.

It's not long before Green is in Pallet Town. She quickly spots the plushie pokemon lab and starts walking toward it.


End file.
